


somewhat alike (有些相似)

by impulsemomentum



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 07:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulsemomentum/pseuds/impulsemomentum
Summary: If you like someone, you might subconsciously want to be like them.如果喜欢你，那可能潜意识里就会想变成和你一样的样子。





	somewhat alike (有些相似)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [有些相似](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090957) by [Grassone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassone/pseuds/Grassone). 

> agh i haven't written or translated in mandarin for a while sorry i'm rusty and this doesn't flow very well  
it's really hard to translate chinese writing style to english i've found >:/ hope i kind of got the point across
> 
> 觉得中文写起来看起来好简单 用英文翻译过来跟流水账一样啊啊啊啊

To be honest, he only notices something is off when he looks in the mirror back at the hotel.

\---

The state of his hair can’t even be referred to as a style anymore; his hair’s always been messy, but he’s finally noticed it.

He remembers Norman cracking some joke about mistaking a hairstylist at Julien Farel for Roger. Stan had joked that maybe it had been Roger, since he always cares so much about his image. Norman told him he should probably go get his hair done too, check him out in the meantime. Stan declines to comment.

He ends up going anyway.

From the back, the similarity is really quite jarring. So is the bottom half of the face. And the nose. And the eyes…okay, maybe they are quite alike. Stan thinks it’s good he hasn’t bet anything with Norman, because he definitely would lose.

The stylist is incredibly gentle, which kind of lures Stan into a stupor. When asked what cut he wants, he blurts out “like Roger” without thinking. When he finally realises what he’s said, he remembers that he has practice with Roger in a few hours. He has no idea what he’s going to do.

Why did he even choose today, of all days? Just to better confirm his definitely non-similarities to Roger? Stan’s a little mad at himself.

Of course, he didn’t immediately shut down the voice in his head that told him to go for Roger’s haircut. To be honest, he’s a little curious to see how it’ll turn out too. After all, he and Roger look completely different, with no frame of reference. Also, it seems like when Stan says Roger the whole world knows he means Roger Federer, not some other person.

“It’ll suit you.” The voice that sounds behind him actually has some kind of magical soothing power. Perhaps hair stylists just have the power to convince their clients. Stan refuses to attribute the reason for his sudden reassurance to anything else.

Has he never had a hairstyle? Not really. He doesn’t just walk around with a messy mop of hair atop his head. Even though he really has never cared about his image, he still isn’t completely unaware. Sure, when he was younger, he was careless enough to entrust his haircut to his teammates, or even Roger, but he’s grown out of it. After all, he’s a three-time Grand Slam champion, so.

Maybe it’s the soothing voice, or the quick, professional work, but when the stylist holds up the mirror for him to look with a small smile, there’s really nothing for Stan to pick at. At this age, with this haircut, it’s easy for Stan to see himself as he was in the past.

He thinks he’ll come back.

He practices with Roger. After the first session finishes, Roger asks him to stay for the next one, and of course he’s happy to do so. It’s always nice to practice with Nole, or Rafa, but practicing with Roger will always be different. It’s not that the practice lets them learn each other’s games; at this point, they’re so familiar with each other that it’s pointless. It’s not just the backhand solidarity either; their backhands bear no resemblance past the number of hands used.

But, to be fair, do they need a reason to practice together? Not really.

Between hitting sessions they always catch each other up on the progressions of their lives. Their schedules no longer intersect as often as they previously did. There’s always so many tournaments, choosing one or the other is really the same.

Before, even though they didn’t meet often, there was always time to talk; aside from time spent on tour, the rest of their lives were dedicated to themselves. Now, they have five children between the two of them.

Roger has always been like a big brother to him; Stan used to go to him with questions and concerns, a total sort of reliance. Now, he’s much better, with his own ideas and plans. All the same, though, Roger always gives him a sense of calm. It’s almost like he’s invincible; all-knowing.

Will he notice? Perhaps Roger won’t see his small gesture, Stan thinks, half hopeful, half dejected.

He’s a little bit unnerved when Roger stares at him throughout their practice, but he doesn’t say anything, so Stan doesn’t ask. He’s always found himself at a loss when being subjected to the brunt of Roger’s attention.

Roger doesn’t keep his headband on for the whole duration of the practice. It makes his hairline more obvious, his hairstyle in place. To Stan, it seems like he’s lost some weight too, even though they’ve only just met in Cincinnati a few days ago.

While they’re hitting, Stan thinks about the draw. Is it a good one? Not really. Can he call it a bad draw? When has either of them relied on the draw to win matches. He vainly tries to think of something to occupy his mind and divert it from thoughts of his new haircut, and fails miserably.

After a few rallies, Roger suddenly stops in the middle of his forehand motion and jogs up to the net, letting the ball fly past him. “Earth to Stan?”

“...Sorry.” Even Stan’s reply is late by a couple of seconds. He finally manages to focus after noticing his ball not being returned, and notices Roger waiting patiently at the net. He tugs at a few strands of hair, frustrated, then goes to meet him, mentally berating himself.

“There’s something different about you today,” There’s mirth hidden in Roger’s voice. “Trying to look more like me?

Stan can only answer truthfully. “A bit.” He admits.

Roger meets his eyes. “I guess you still like me, huh?” He catalogues Stan’s micro expressions. Nothing gets by him.

He takes the opportunity to ruffle Stan’s hair. “I like it. Suits you. Reminds me of when I used to help you cut your hair. Maybe when it gets longer again…”

Maybe he’s asking a question. Or maybe it’s a request, from the past or for the future.

“So what’s the price?” Stan asks.

“A kiss will be enough, I think.”

Roger is a dirty cheater when it comes to feelings.

\---

If you like someone, you might subconsciously want to become like them.

Or everything you look at reminds you of them.

Or you constantly seek for your common points.

Stan likes Roger, after all.


End file.
